


For Your Pleasure

by lisavslisa



Series: The Adventures of Harrah [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/><b>Pleasure is a sin, and sometimes sin is a pleasure. </b>
</p>
<p>“I was thinking of having <i>you</i> for dessert.” Harry playfully bounced his eyebrows.<br/>“Harry Edward!” Sarah gasped and giggled happily, slipping off her tank top in the process, heading for her chest of drawers.<br/>“<i>Sarah</i>—” Harry said in warning, letting a low sexual growl out with it.<br/>“I’m only getting dressed, Styles.” She giggled blithely as she pushed down the waistband of her sweat pants and let them fall to the floor.</p>
<p>Harry almost couldn’t contain himself as he watched his girlfriend undress and begin to re-dress. He didn’t want her to. He wanted her. And before she had even realized it, Harry had moved swiftly up behind her and grabbed her up in his arms tackling her onto the mattress, the springs squeaking in complaint.</p>
<p>“Dessert it is.” Sarah laughed as she turned her face toward Harry’s, earning an immediate kiss on her lips.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Pleasure

_The first time I saw Harry Styles it was his eyes that drew me in – well, that and the sexy mess of hair on the top of his head. But it really was his eyes that did the most damage in those first moments. Those bright, shining, mesmerizing green pools he called eyes. They were beautiful –_ he  _was beautiful._  
  
 _But overall what really won me over was when he opened his mouth to speak. That mouth – I don’t even know what it was about it. It had to have been the perfectly concocted mixture of those cute little pouty pink lips, his bright white teeth housed inside of them, that talented tongue, the dimples in his cheeks every time he smiled – and perhaps the beautiful British accent that rang in my ears every time he spoke._  
  
 _Yes, it was his mouth that truly did me in – won me over hook, line, and sinker._  
  
 _And the first time we kissed – my god was there a spark. I wanted to marry him after that. His mouth – oh, that mouth. It knew me so well – it knew what I liked and what I didn’t. It had kissed and teased and tickled every inch of heated flesh on my body until I just couldn’t stand it anymore. It sang me to sleep when I was feeling sad or lonely. It kissed the tears and pain away._  
  
 _Oh, Harry Styles – you’ve got a way of keeping me coming back for more._

 

………

  
  
Harry slid into the back seat of the cab he hailed from the restaurant he had just said his  _goodbyes_  to his family and friends at. Every one he was close to in the states was there – well, everyone except for the one person who mattered the most to him.   
  
 _Sarah._    
  
He had called her phone many times without getting an answer and by the time dessert had arrived the worry was bubbling up inside of him to an unhealthy degree. His mum urged him to figure out what was going on and had even slipped him some money for the cab ride – although he didn’t need it, he knew his mother still loved to take care of him any way she could.   
  
If he hadn’t been so worried about her and where she was, Harry might have been able to enjoy the fact that he was heading over to his girlfriend’s flat like he did on most nights. He liked closing out his nights with her. He enjoyed the quiet peacefulness of her place, as opposed to the circus he lived in. He never seemed to get a moment alone living with the guys – but he couldn’t complain. They were his best friends and they were all on this journey together, whether they liked it or not. But at Sarah’s it was just the two of them – and it felt right.   
  
When Harry walked through the door, using the key Sarah had made for him, he could feel the peacefulness wrap around him, welcoming him back. There was no music or TV overpowering his senses – there was no Louis or Niall or Zayn or Liam bombarding him for attention the moment he walked in the door. Just peace and quiet.   
  
“Sarah?” Harry called as he shrugged out of his overcoat and slipped off his boots, locking the door behind him.   
  
He made his way down the hallway, the sun almost fully set, leaving the rooms almost ghostly dark.   
  
“Sarah, are you home?” Harry called once again as he reached her bedroom doorway.   
  
His eyes found her almost immediately, illuminated perfectly by the small bedside lamp on her nightstand. She was fast asleep, and absolutely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He hated waking her, but he had missed her all too much.   
  
“Babe – babe, wake up.” Harry breathed, trying to wake her out of her slumber, to no avail.  
“Wake up, baby.” Harry breathed in Sarah’s ear as he lightly rocked her awake.  
“Harry?” She questioned as her eyes fluttered opened.  
“Hi, babe.” He smiled. Sarah’s eyes immediately fell to admire her boyfriend’s beautiful mouth.  
“What are—what are you doing here? What time is it?” She asked, feeling the panic rising in her chest as she sat up looking toward her window to see the sun had set.  
“Nearly eight o’clock.” He smirked at her, finding it amusing that she had napped straight through the dinner they were supposed to attend together – one with his parents and friends.  
“Oh. No, no, no. Ohmygod, baby. I’m so sorry.” Sarah panicked as she scrambled out of her bed.  
“Really, it’s okay.” He chuckled lightly as she dashed into her bathroom.   
  
Harry stood up from the side of the bed and meandered toward the open doorway to find Sarah brushing her teeth quickly, the sleep still in her eyes. She was incredible, everything about her. And Harry knew this. He reminded himself of this every day. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror wearing a tank top and a pair of ragged sweat pants with a mess of a ponytail on the top of her head, and she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.   
  
“What are you doing, babe?” He smirked at her, as she turned to notice him in the doorway.  
“We can still make it, can’t we?” Sarah looked at him wide-eyed, trying not to spit out her toothpaste in the process.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He shook his head.  
“But—” She nearly whined as she spit out her first mouthful.  
“Sarah, it doesn’t matter.” He assured her with a smile on his face, his eyes watching her every move.  
“I’m sorry.” She said sadly, giving him her best pout.   
  
She felt horrible that she had missed such an important dinner. She almost couldn’t even understand how she let it happen. It just did. She laid down to take a quick nap after a long day of work and before she knew it, she was waking up to Harry nearly four hours later.   
  
Sarah quickly finished brushing her teeth and rinsed the toothbrush before walking over to Harry.   
  
“I know how much you were looking forward to this dinner.” She told him as they wrapped their arms around one other.  
“There will be other dinners.” He told her.  
“I’m sorry. I should have been there.” She sighed, feeling her heart break slightly because she knew Harry had been looking forward to the two of them spending some time with his parents who were in America on holiday.  
“It’s quite alright, Sarah.” He said again with a little laugh.  
“I just… I laid down just for like… like a minute and the next thing I know, you’re waking me up telling me I missed dinner with your parents.” She stammered, still feeling confused on how she let any of it happen.  
“All the guys were there. My mum and dad will be in the states for a little while. It doesn’t matter, Sarah. I promise.” He said, placing his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes.  
“But—” She started to protest once again.  
“It doesn’t matter. We spent the night making cracks at Zayn. He was certainly on the pull with all the lady servers – trying to chat them up while they were working.” He started in on changing the subject.  
“Only Zayn.” Sarah smirked, rolling her eyes.  
“He’s such a smarmy bastard sometimes.” Harry chuckled. “They were all looking at him like he had lost his marbles. He was a little pissed anyway, so it’s not like it mattered.”  
“He was mad?” Sarah questioned.  
“No, no. He was  _pissed_  – as in drunk. He was drinking.” Harry laughed.  
“You and your Brit talk.” Sarah giggled, gripping onto the front of his shirt lightly.  
“You American, you.” Harry said in his best American accent, leaving a kiss on her lips.  
“Mmm, minty fresh. Tasty.” He smirked at her after tasting the toothpaste she had just used.  
“Harry, I will apologize to them, I promise.” Sarah told him finally, letting herself be serious once again, thinking of his parents.  
“It’s alright.” He told her.  
“No it’s not.” She shook her head.  
“Your heart is vast.” He smiled, leaving a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
“Can we—can we do something else tonight maybe?” Sarah asked hopefully, letting a timid smile play on her face.  
“I could go for that.” He smirked at her.  
“Maybe we could grab a small bite? Did you eat enough?” She asked him.  
“I am properly stuffed.” He smirked, his British accent on the word  _stuffed_  making her smile.  
“Okay.” She giggled.  
“How about maybe dessert?” He asked, his smile looking almost mischievous.  
“Dessert?” She smirked at him.  
“Yes. I was thinking of having  _you_  for dessert.” He playfully bounced his eyebrows at her.  
“Harry Edward!” She gasped and giggled happily as she smacked his chest lightly.  
“What?” He laughed as he watched her move passed him through the bathroom door back into her bedroom, slipping off her tank top in the process, heading for her chest of drawers.  
“Oh! How am I to contain myself as you strip off your clothes, woman?” Harry chuckled as Sarah dug around for another shirt, slipping a fitted dark blue t-shirt over her head.  
“Hmm.” She turned her head to smirk at him as she pushed down the waistband of her sweat pants and let them fall to the floor.  
“ _Sarah_ —” Harry said in warning, letting a low sexual growl out with it.  
“I’m only getting dressed, Styles.” She giggled blithely as she opened another drawer to find a pair of pants.   
  
Harry almost couldn’t contain himself as he watched his girlfriend undress and begin to re-dress. He didn’t want her to. He wanted  _her_. Before she had even realized it, Harry had moved swiftly up behind her and grabbed her up in his arms tackling her onto the mattress, the springs squeaking in complaint. Sarah giggled as he attacked her neck with nips and kisses, his hand moving slyly up the front of her t-shirt across the smooth expanse of her stomach.   
  
“Dessert it is.” Sarah laughed as she turned her face toward Harry’s, earning an immediate kiss on her lips.  
“Mmhmm.” He hummed against her mouth.  
“Mm- _hmm_.” She giggled, emphasizing his retort.  
“Sarah.  _Oh_ , Sarah.” He crooned as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck as his hands freely roamed her body. He must have touched every inch of her flesh in those moments.   
  
She grabbed eagerly at his t-shirt and he welcomed it as he reached up to kiss her, trapping her upper lip between his own and sucking softly. Sliding her hands up his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him so there was no space left between them. And Sarah couldn’t help but quiver as his fingers traced the length of her spine.   
  
“Harry?” She breathed softly, breaking their kiss.  
“Sarah?” He replied just as softly, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but it ran out of words. Harry did that to her _often_. He let out a small snicker before he pressed his lips to hers again – gently, softly, coaxing her mouth open, helping her to relax underneath him.   
  
He pulled away a few moments later, bringing one of his hands up to her cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb as he stared into her eyes.   
  
“I love you. You know that, right?” He told her. He always knew what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. She admired that so much about him.  
“I love you, too.” She replied back with a nod of her head, running her fingers through the thick curls on the back of his head.   
  
As she looked into his perfect green eyes, Sarah silently wondered how many girls would kill to be where she was right then – with  _her_  boyfriend.   
  
Harry’s hands slid down her back before slowly coming around over her stomach and chest. His hand slid down the front of her body, his fingers finding the roughness of fabric instead of skin. And in that moment, he decided to himself there were too many clothes in the way between them as he tugged and pulled at Sarah’s offensive t-shirt.   
  
She casually stretched her arms above her head so Harry could pull it off at his discretion. And he did almost immediately. She quickly struggled out of the shirt to catch the expression on Harry’s face, which was one of wonder as his eyes roamed over her smooth torso and down her bare legs.   
  
His eyes came back up to hers and he smiled so softly at her as he reached his hands down to the hem of his own shirt, lifting it up and over his head as he dropped it down to the floor. Sarah smiled lazily and reached up to tuck Harry’s too-long shaggy hair behind his right ear, only to have it fall into his face again.   
  
“Baby, you are so beautiful.” Harry cooed, his green eyes watching her, owning her.  
“Not as beautiful as you.” She hummed almost immediately.   
  
His lips came down once again on hers as she pressed forward against him, just enough to be able to unhook her bra and pull it off of her body. She lay back down, still kissing his lips, Harry becoming more dominant as he worked his body between her hips. Her legs fell open perfectly for him as he pressed himself against her body, their bare chests sliding together. Sarah loved the way she felt when they were skin on skin. She loved the softness of his hands tracing paths around her body. She loved the way Harry made her feel.   
  
Harry’s left hand explored its way down Sarah’s body, his fingers tracing across the top of her panties, begging for entrance. Sarah’s mouth dropped open as a weighted sigh escaped and Harry couldn’t help but smile at her. His eyes staring straight into hers hoping she could see all the desire he felt for her. Sarah sent him a small smirk back in response as she lifted up her hips slightly so he could peel her panties off her. And he did – slowly, savoring every moment of it. Harry balled up the discarded garment in his hands before tossing it onto the floor, adding to the pile of their deserted clothing.   
  
“Are you ready for me, Sarah?” Harry breathed, hovering above her naked body.  
“ _Mmm_.” She hummed, her eyes heavily lidded.  
“Shall we see?” He asked, sliding the palm of his hand downward once again, his fingers immediately cupping over her womanhood.   
  
Sarah licked her lips in response, the desire for him completely taking over all her senses. Without another word, Harry slipped his first finger inside of her – and then another, slowly sliding them in and out, watching as she reacted exactly how he had wanted. Sarah’s mouth hung open, slack-jawed, as quiet moans escaped her throat. Her eyes were shut up tightly trying to keep focus on the pleasure that was coursing through her body as Harry pleasured her with his talented fingers.   
  
Sarah’s uncontrolled moans only got louder as Harry continued. She could do nothing but press her face into his shoulder, breathing in deeply, savoring the scent of his cologne as she buried her nose in his throat. She was slowly losing control – she could feel it slipping.   
  
Harry’s mouth came down, taking her left nipple into his mouth – teasing and sucking it until it became hardened and sensitive. Her back arched off the bed as the pleasure consumed her.   
  
“Baby,  _mmm_.” Harry sighed against her flesh.  
  
Sarah casually lifted one of her hands and slid her fingers lazily through his hair as he moved to her other nipple, giving it the same oral mastery. His fingers stilled as he focused on what he was doing with his mouth, before he slowly slipped them out of her body.   
  
“I think you’re properly ready.” He smirked up at her.  
“I think.” She smirked at him, nodding her head.   
  
He pulled up and started undoing his jeans, pushing them down his legs shamelessly along with his underwear. Sarah watched on mesmerized, knowing she’d never be as open with her body as he was with his. She admired every perfect inch of him – every tattoo, every muscle, every beauty mark – she loved it all. She even loved his imperfections – the scars he had gotten as a child, even the ones he had gotten as a man – she loved everything about him.   
  
Harry’s hands gripped onto her hips as his face came down leaving a trail of kisses across her belly. Sarah’s muscles danced underneath his lips as she took in a series of shallow breaths. When Harry’s mouth moved lower down her thigh, her fingers gripped in the hair on the top of his head so she could feel some sort of control. One of her favorite things was his mouth on her, but she couldn’t help that she was ticklish by nature.   
  
Harry’s lips were working slowly down the inside of her thigh, making Sarah squirm underneath him. His blunt fingertips dug into the sides of her hips trying to steady her.   
  
“ _Harryyy…_ ” She whimpered as the feelings became almost too much to handle.  
“Take deep breaths.” He hummed against her skin and she did what he said, trying to focus on her breathing.   
  
Harry’s mouth reached the top of her inner thigh, his cheek brushing the front of her mound, causing her to whimper and purr and then whimper some more as Harry nibbled and sucked at a particular spot until it was a tiny purple bruise.   
  
Pleasuring her was one of his favorite things to do in a long list of  _favorite things_. Her squirming and whimpering only added to the appeal. She was wonderfully beautiful – every part of her.   
  
When Harry’s mouth finally met with her most private of parts, Sarah let out a low whine and Harry couldn’t help but smile before he continued on, kissing and licking and sucking to help bring her to her brink. It wasn’t long before the whole room filled with the sounds of her ragged breathing. Harry was lost between her legs as Sarah’s fingers tangled tightly in his curls, her body writhing below him in the most sensual way possible.   
  
Harry knew she was close when her whimpers started coming out shorter and faster, her back nearly arched completely off the bed as her fingers tightened further in his hair. She let out a long moan, his name jumbled in it somewhere, before her body fell lax against the bed. And he knew she had climaxed for him.   
  
It took Sarah a moment to compose herself as Harry finally lifted his head back up with a smile, and she knew she was completely helpless – that tonight, she was under his control.   
  
“Oh my god, Harry. Why do you do this to me?” She breathed, wiping her hand down her face.  
“Because it’s fun. And because you love it.” He smiled at her.  
“I do love it.” She giggled breathlessly.  
“Good. Because so do I.” He said leaning down to kiss her mound one last time.   
  
His mouth moved up slowly, climbing her frame with every strategic kiss until their mouths met once again. Harry’s hip pressed against her own, rocking himself into her. She gasped at the feeling of his hardness against her sensitive peak.   
  
“Are you ready for me?” He breathed against her lips, still moving his hips against hers, panting in her ear – his breath was hot and sweet and she could smell the hint of the alcohol she supposed he drank at the dinner she failed to attend.  
“Please.” She whimpered, her knees pulled up as her fingers gripped onto his naked ass.   
  
He shifted his hands and pressed his palms down against the bed on either side of her body, balancing himself above her as he moved one hand down between them. He gripped onto himself as he pressed his tip against her entrance.   
  
“Now, or…” He began to tease.  
“Harry!” She giggled, smacking his arm as he pressed the tip of his penis in before quickly pulling it back out.  
“Okay,  _now_.” He said with a smile as he pressed fully inside of her, stretching her and filling her completely.   
  
Sarah let out a pleased moan as the wonderful feeling of her body completely enveloping around him brought tears to her eyes. His mouth came down kissing her lips as he started a slow rhythm inside of her. She kissed him back with everything she had as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.   
  
“You feel so good.” He breathed against her lips.  
“So do you, baby.” She replied blithely as she relaxed against the pillow, her hands sliding down his chest and then back up his sides.   
  
Sarah loved seeing him this way – his green eyes were nearly black, swirling with lust. His hair fell in his face as he pushed forward, his thin arms holding him up as he towered above her.   
  
Their noises were building up – soft moans rolling into needy whimpers, rolling into gasps of pleasure. The faster and deeper Harry went the harder it was to breathe. Sarah felt like she might pass out as her second orgasm rolled through her. Harry’s face was buried deep in the nape of her neck – his whole lower half doing all the work. His hot breath and heavy panting was all she could focus on as she felt his body begin to tremble.   
  
“Oh please, baby.” Sarah breathed in his ear, coaxing him along.   
  
A low groan, followed by an exhausted grunt escaped from Harry’s throat as he lost himself inside of her. Sarah’s fingers trailed up the smooth skin on Harry’s back as he struggled to catch his breath, still holding her tightly in his arms.   
  
“I love you, Sar.” Harry breathed in her ear.  
“I love you, Haz.” She smiled widely, thinking only of how she wanted to feel like this forever. 

_Yes, forever with Harry sounded quite perfect._  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired solely by Harry Styles' mouth. I have a sick obsession, I swear. Ugh.
> 
> If you liked the story, I wouldn't mind a little feedback. Let me know what you're loving, hating, thinking, feeling about it. It would be much appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [smile--styles.tumblr.com/](http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
